Dermatoses are common diseases of the skin that take many forms, including seborrheic dermatitis. Dermatoses present with several symptoms, including desquamation, erythema, pruritus, inflammation, lichenification, and scaling. In general, dermatoses alter the stratum corneum structure, in turn compromising barrier function and leading to increased transepidermal water loss (TEWL) and exposure to environmental irritants. TEWL is indicative of a disturbed barrier function, and has been correlated to pruritus (itch) intensity in patients. Improvement in skin barrier function prevents the penetration of contact allergens and irritants into the epidermal layer, leading to reductions in inflammation, erythema, desquamation, and scaling. Improved skin moisturization reduces the appearance of scaling improving self image.
More specifically, seborrheic dermatitis is a common disease of the skin presenting with dry or greasy scaling of the scalp, hairline and nasolabial folds, sometimes accompanied by itching. In more severe cases, yellowish to reddish scaly pimples appear along the hairline, behind the ears, in the ear canal, on the eyebrows, on the bridge of the nose, around the nose, on the chest, and on the upper back.
Topical drug treatments for seborrheic dermatitis include steroids, antifungals, and keratolytics. In addition to drug treatments, seborrheic dermatitis can be managed through the use of drug-free medical devices.